


脸(Face)

by NetherseaHermit



Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [40]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:42:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NetherseaHermit/pseuds/NetherseaHermit
Summary: *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十章，前篇请参见合集*本章的性质其实更主要是对一些背景的补充交代*写这一章的时候灵感断了，有点水，将就看看吧……
Series: 圣巢之心（The Heart of Hallownest） [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655590





	脸(Face)

**Author's Note:**

> *本文是《圣巢之心》系列的第四十章，前篇请参见合集
> 
> *本章的性质其实更主要是对一些背景的补充交代
> 
> *写这一章的时候灵感断了，有点水，将就看看吧……

“圣巢虫，你为什么会出现在这里？”编织者冷冷地盯着弗尔，丝毫没有掩饰语气中的不怀好意。

“怎么，有什么问题吗？按照你们和国王陛下签订的合约，遥远村庄可是两国的中心贸易区。”弗尔同样没有掩饰他的凌厉。

“嘿嘿，亲爱的，村庄早就不对外开放了。”另外一只黑漆漆的虫子冒了出来，面具上雕刻着令虫毛骨悚然的笑颜，“你们的国王失踪了，不是吗？别以为我们什么都不知道。”

弗尔不自觉地用附肢握住了背在身后的黑岩斧，言辞中的锋芒更加明显了：“如果你们空口无凭污蔑国王，那可能就得刑法处置了。”

“别这么易怒嘛，嘿嘿。”这虫子的声音就像裹着蜜糖的尖刀，“不过你可以低头看看咱们村庄的水。那真是一番大赌注啊，嘿嘿。可惜赌输了，还把祸水引到了别的地方。”

“放肆！”刹那间，巨斧从身后抽出，迅速落在了弗尔的手上，而对面也整齐地亮出了重刃与利爪，闪着森森的寒光，“我要见你们的暂代领袖。”

“我就是。”另一名编织者从虫群身后走了出来，“我是瑟琼西，在公主加冕以前暂时行使深巢的管理权。有何贵干？”

“我是弗尔。我需要你们的帮助。”

“举着斧头请求别人的帮助，嘿嘿，你还真是特别啊，亲爱的。”

“赛冬娜，少说两句吧。”瑟琼西上下打量了他一番，“弗尔……哦，原来是大将军。只是你的名号不怎么为世界所知啊。”

“那是我自己的选择。”

“我不关心你是怎么选择的。我只是说，如果不是女王碰巧跟我讲过你，你可能就要横尸此地了。”

“如果你们有这个想法，就尽管试试吧。”

一位冲动的潜行信徒差点就砍了上来，但是当弗尔朝他投去一个凶狠的目光，他那股子热血立马就冷静了下来。

“所以你希望我们干什么？”

“面具制作师。如果我没记错，他的隐居处就在深巢。我要你们带我去见他。”

一阵窃窃私语在深巢虫当中漫开：“面具制作师？那个怪虫？他想要见那个怪虫？真是无厘头……”

“有意见？”他生来就雄浑的嗓音在空旷的穴室内回荡，再加上他自带的凶悍气场，很快就把惹虫恼的议论声压下去了。

“我们当然可以把你带到他的房间附近……”

“我们也当然可以选择把你吃掉，嘿嘿……”

“但我觉得你应该知道面具制作师是个什么样的虫。想要从他那语无伦次的词句中研究出点什么有用的信息，简直是天方夜谭。”

弗尔冷哼了一声，说：“我怎么沟通我自然有数，你们只要把我带到那去就行。”

瑟琼西摇了摇头，轻飘飘地回答道：“行吧，圣巢大将军。既然我们联统王国的契约目前还在维持，我们自然会帮忙。你们几个，带弗尔将军去吧。不要节外生枝。”

在几名小型编织者的带领下，弗尔一路向上。得益于编织者的种群优势，面对近乎垂直的崖壁时，他的引路虫带着傲慢的神色，打算踩着蛛丝先登到顶端，再来慢悠悠地等他。而他很享受把这种傲慢打碎的过程。只见他以惊人的弹跳力一跃而起，接着一斧劈在崖壁上，以刀刃为转轴，借着自己强大的臂力把身体甩上了崖顶。编织者眼中的自得消失了，取而代之的是一股彻骨的寒意。弗尔才不在乎他们怎么不爽。要不是有要务在身，他一秒也不想在这个鬼地方多待。

“前面就是他的卵形房间。”其中一位编织者指了指一个镶嵌在岩石间的洞口，“到这总认得路了吧？我们就不奉陪了。”

弗尔轻哼了一声，大概表示随他们，然后就兀自往那个卵形房间走去。洞口十分狭小，对于他这样魁梧的身材，不得不弯下腰才勉强进得去。一点微光从内室透了出来，伴随着间或三两声的呓语。

离国王陛下封入梦中已经有些时日了。尽管王后殿下把这件事压了下去，严令禁止任何皇室家臣谈论相关内容，但弗尔还是能感觉得到，一股潜在的惶恐正在整个圣巢蔓延。“钥匙是关键”，国王陛下这么给他托付。这是陛下尚未完成的事业，如果他能知道“钥匙”指的是什么，或许也可以为保卫王国尽最后一份力。

“欢迎，弗尔。”桌子后方的那个戴面具的怪虫说道，却仍全神盯着面前正在制造的作品。

“安德古烈腓索·阿尔卡纳，面具制作师。”弗尔直起身子，眯着眼睛打量着他。

“哈，真是个直接的问候方式！他希望从我这获取什么？”

“钥匙。”

阿尔卡纳仿佛没有听到他的话，专注地忙着手头上的活计，没有任何回应。

“少装傻了。我知道你明白我在说什么。你洞察一切。”

仍然没有回答。

“那我再最后问你一次：‘钥匙’指的是什么？”

阿尔卡纳把笔一搁，微微叹了口气：“他似乎弄错了一件事情。他效忠的主人是苍白的光芒，而不是黑暗。他无权知道深渊的秘密。”

“果然是和虚空有关吗？”

“但看在他大费周章来到我这的份上，或许他可以知晓那光芒的计划。毕竟再过不久，那愤怒的尖啸就会重降世间。”

正如陛下所预料的一样，容器快要撑不住了吗……那孩子，明明历经了这么久的训练，却最终败给了虫子们能够拥有的最美好的感情——爱。弗尔不知道该作何感想。他亲手培养出的容器失败了，这本应是他的耻辱；可是失败的原因不在于能力，而是在所有造物心中都埋有的情感的种子。到头来，他只觉得惋惜。

“面对国王的失踪，该如何再次抵御心智的瘟疫呢？他心中已经有了方案，启发于尚武部落的骄傲传统。现在他还需要的，就是一些脸孔了。怎样？如果他够识相，就会拿走我赠予的礼品，不再追究他不应该知道的信息。”

弗尔确实也为迎接瘟疫的卷土重来做了些准备。在他的构想中，一座斗兽场将在容器的训练场所建成，提供虫子们追随荣耀的战斗，抵御感染的晦涩仪式。国王陛下不会喜欢斗兽场的。但是为了王国的延续，弗尔相信陛下的梦中之灵会理解的。

“但很可惜，我不够识相。”随着话音落地，弗尔猛地抽出黑岩斧照着阿尔卡纳的额头狠狠劈了上去。当然了他明白，纵然自己使出了杀招，也不可能伤到这位面具制作师分毫。

斧刃劈在了桌子上，传来一声闷响。待到扬起的尘埃消散，在弗尔面前的，只有一张破碎的面具。

“寒舍空间实在太狭小了，换个地方如何？”

弗尔抬头望去，发现四周一片漆黑，就仿佛置身在黑卵中一样，广阔而深邃。从那黑暗中，浮现出几张各式各样的面具，深渊液体从面具的眼眶中流出，融入了茫茫的虚无里。突然，那些面具以极高的速度朝他飞过来，胜似装甲斯奎特的尖喙，携卷着逼人的杀气。弗尔大斧一抡，“哐”的一声把它们尽数弹开。毕竟他可是圣巢战功显赫的将军，曾去过那呼啸的山崖平息亡者的狂怒，曾去过那基底的深渊开拓白辉的疆土，这点挑战对他来说还不足以造成威胁。

更多的面具出现，密密麻麻地在弗尔四周形成了包围之势。他把刺藤盾举在身前，握着斧柄的手蓄势待发。刹那间，面具倾巢而动，犹如离弦之箭万矢齐飞，弗尔左右闪避格挡，而就在千万张面具之中，他看到了一张脸。

那是一张诡异的脸。深渊液体在眼眶中扭曲成了涡旋，跃动着深渊的脉搏。趁着攻势稍稍减缓，弗尔把刺藤盾垫在脚下，如乘舟一般朝那张脸重逢，黑岩斧左右劈砍弹开面具弹幕，就在那张脸进入攻击范围之际，把斧头重重砸了下去。

但一道苍白的光芒接住了他的攻击。

“你在干什么，弗尔？”

“哼，面具制作师，休想用这等拙劣的幻术骗过我。国王陛下的神威，岂是你能够复制的？”

“哦，你真的这么认为吗，弗尔？连我的气息都认不出来了吗？”

不知为何，这句话让弗尔的心莫名悸动了一下。诚然，按照逻辑来说，眼前这般不过是面具师的幻术，这是最合理的解释。然而可以感觉得到，这其中确实有着陛下的残魂。

“陛下为何要阻挠老臣？”

“你忘了那天我是怎么跟你托付的吗？我之所以给你的线索模棱两可，就是因为我不希望你干涉。与其操心那被遗忘的真相，不如做好面对瘟疫泄露的准备。”

“可臣只是希望能为王国做出最后的贡献。”

“我说过了，这件事不应当你管。回去吧。”

“陛下……那就恕老臣无礼了！”

霎时间，利斧的寒光切碎了苍白之王的残影，那让整个王国为之倾倒的身影，化为了一小群帝王蝶，消失在了无边的黑暗中。

“哈哈！精彩！真是精彩！虽然这是我制造的幻象不假，可是我借来的那王之气息可是千真万确的。竟然对自己的主上动手，他真是让虫大开眼界！”

“游戏玩够了吗？”弗尔冷冷地说，“钥匙。”

突然，他觉得脚下一空，一股坠落感随之而来。时间感变得诡异起来，仿佛是过了千万年之久，又仿佛只是一瞬之间，扭曲可怖的妖兽，狂乱嶙峋的冥石，湍急浩瀚的川水，在他眼前一闪而过。最终，他落到了地面，矗立在他眼前的，是一尊雄伟的虚空神像，周围排列着八个展览柜：

溟流之核、凋灵之星、冥府之握、月绽之芳、暗影之泪、奈落之劫、永夜之冠、深渊之瞳。

其中标有“溟流之核”与“深渊之瞳”的展览柜是空的。

“那在薄暮中升起的黑星，让众生枯萎，让万法凋零。那便是他所在寻找的东西。”

黑色的捕梦网在周围浮现，这本不是梦境能够自然生成的形态。接着一眨眼，弗尔便发现自己又回到了面具制作师的小屋。灯光闪烁不定，空气中漂浮着淡淡的尘埃，阿尔卡纳仍然在忙着给面具上色，似乎刚才什么都没有发生。但他的面具已经摘下来了。正是那张脸。

“所以，”弗尔收起了武器，说，“‘凋灵之星’，如何得到它？”

“他的使命到这里就结束了。他心知肚明。”

那只怪虫说得没错。弗尔曾经在王室图书馆读到过“虚空八神器”的相关文献，从那些零星的破碎记载中，他知道单凭自己的力量，是不可能获取的。但至少，明白了陛下的“钥匙”为何物，也可以帮助达成国王陛下未竟的事业。不过眼下，还有另一项更为迫切威胁需要去应对。

“现在，他需要一些脸孔吗？”


End file.
